O que é o amor?
by Kykeon
Summary: Com o tempo a gente descobrirá, ele disse. Yaoi, shonen-ai, Mu x Shaka Para a minha adorada tia, Virgo no Aries.


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, seus lugares e personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Kurumada-sensei. Mas eu gosto de pensar que sim.

Beta (minha primeira!! Yeeeey! =D): Virgo no Aries (ainda se acostumando com o português de Portugal) XD

Créditos: Algumas ideias para esta fanfic foram sugeridas pela Virgo no Aries. Arigatou-desu por tudo, tia! Aah..para quem quer saber...ela foi meio que inspirada na fanfic dela, "Ouvir Estrelas". Era bom se dessem uma olhada...para quem ainda não deu, é claro. ^^' *se esconde dos apedrejamentos na sua direcção*

Aviso: Essa fanfic foi meia que escrita ao som da música "Dramatic" (em versão instrumental) da Yuki. Não coloquei a letra porque achei que não ficava legal, mas convém lê-la ao som da música...dá sempre outra ideia, e acho que combina. Para ouvir a música em versão instrumental, acesse: http (dois pontos) //hachikuroradio (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com (barra) 2007 (barra) 11 (barra) dramatic-instrumental-honey-and-clover (ponto) html -- confira! A música é lindaa *-*

Aviso2: Shonen-ai, eu acho. Não gosta? Não leia. ú_ú

Aviso3: Como essa fanfic não sairia sem sua ajuda...tia Virgo, essa é dedicada a você! O meu primeiro MuxShaka! *cantando e pulando no quarto*

Aviso4: Estou virando a moça dos recados --'. Pulando isso, essa é a minha fanfic séria de Saint Seiya. Apreciaria se os tomates que você tem na despensa não fossem dispensados em mim. Obrigada gente. *-*

Shaka: Arranca com isso, miúda!

...melhor deixar vocês lerem. ^^ '

* * *

- **O que é o amor? - **

O céu era como um palco iluminado pelos pequenos pontinhos dourados e brilhantes que dançavam dispersos naquele vão espaço sem fim, uma tela pintada de um tom de negro azulado com um quê de nostálgico, como que lamentando a partida do sol. A lua brilhava baixa, como ele sempre gostara, redonda e engraçada. Tinha a sensação de que se esticasse as mãos pequeninas a poderia agarrar, e ela se deixaria agarrar como se fosse feita de pelúcia; uma espécie de irmã, que substituía o sol quando ele estava cansado. Pelo menos, fora o que o Shion sempre lhe dissera.

Olhou para a vasta imensidão negra que se estendia por cima da sua cabeça e soltou um pequeno suspiro cansado. Aquele dia fora extenuante; o treinamento tinha sido particularmente duro e tivera alguns desentendimentos com os aspirantes a cavaleiros mais velhos, principalmente os gémeos, que não o tinham deixado passar para lá da sua casa quando o pequeno lemuriano tinha intenção de chegar até onde se encontrava o seu melhor amigo. Fez uma pequena reflexão mental do seu dia e estendeu o seu pequeno corpo ao comprido nas escadarias da casa de Áries, de forma a que pudesse contemplar uma maior porção do vasto céu nocturno.

Desde pequeno gostava de ficar encarando o céu, o imenso espaço que albergava estrelas, planetas, galáxias distantes e astros celeste mais diversos. Sabia que, desde muito cedo, os homens juntaram os pequenos pontos que eram a marca das estrelas e que, com ténues linhas traçadas por eles, formavam constelações. Também sabia que cada um dos 11 meninos que se encontravam no santuário, incluindo ele mesmo, estavam a ser treinados para defender cada um a sua constelação que brilhava no céu, retratadas cada uma na forma de casa na Terra. Fora-lhe dito que a sua função, dentro em breve, seria defender a casa em que se encontrava. Ele inchou o peito, orgulhoso de si mesmo e imaginando como seria a vida adulta no santuário.

Continuava a olhar para as estrelas, não pensando em nada, afastando tudo de si. Sentia-se um pouco sozinho sem a companhia do seu melhor amigo, mas quando o menino indiano dizia que não podia, era porque não podia mesmo.

Tanto quanto sabia, Shaka não se tinha encontrado com ele nessa noite porque decidira ficar na casa de Virgem, a que dentro de algum tempo poderia chamar de sua, para meditar mais um pouco. Mu se espantava ao saber que o aspirante ao posto de cavaleiro de Virgem se dedicava assim tanto ao seu Mestre e levava tão a sério aquele treinamento. Mas ele continuava a achar que era demais meditar de noite, logo numa tão bonita como essa em que a lua estava na posição que, para além de Mu, Shaka também gostava.

- Olá… - ouviu uma voz infantil dizer de dentro da entrada da casa, meio receosa da reacção do ariano. Mu virou-se, apoiando os cotovelos nas escadas e levantou os seus grandes olhos verdes para ver Shaka, vestindo um sari branco, parado à entrada da casa de Áries. Tinha o rosto afogueado de certa forma e os cabelos loiros estavam um pouco mais desalinhados do que o normal. Imaginou que ele não estivesse muito contente, mas mais uma vez, o menino indiano o surpreendeu. Abriu os olhos, uns grandes olhos azuis da cor do céu da manhã que Mu nunca se lembrara de ter visto antes.

E achou-os encantadores.

Estranhos, como tudo naquele menino, mas, tal como ele, encantadores.

Pensou que Shaka pudesse estar à espera de ser convidado a entrar; podia ser arrogante por vezes, mas não era mal-educado, muito menos com Mu, e por isso o jovem lemuriano acenou com uma mão pálida para o menino loiro, que mantinha seus olhos abertos. Nenhum deles entendia o que estava a acontecer.

Shaka decidiu interromper aquele momento de constrangimento inusitado e, respondendo ao convite de Mu, adentrou a futura casa do amigo e foi até às escadas onde o menino de cabelos lilases se encontrava deitado. Shaka sentou-se nas escadas, de pernas cruzadas, e voltou a fechar os olhos, para desgosto de Mu, que seguira todos os movimentos dele desde a entrada até se encontrar a seu lado. Postou os braços por detrás da cabeça, como que servindo de encosto e permitiu-se relaxar por um momento, voltando a encarar as estrelas no céu. E a lua. Ela brilhava para ele como uma pérola, engraçada e gentil. Uma luz forte mas suave ao mesmo tempo., capaz de iluminar os caminhos das casas.

- Porque não vieste logo? – perguntou ao indiano, que continuava na sua famosa posição de Flor de Lótus. – Fiquei preocupado. Pensei que pudesse ter acontecido alguma coisa contigo para não teres vindo… - ponderou mais para ele do que para Shaka, que não dava mostras de o estar a ouvir. Mu encolheu os ombros e continuou a encarar as estrelas.

Não sabia se a companhia de Shaka melhorava o estado em que se encontrava; estar com ele era como estar sozinho, mas pior, de certa forma. Ele sabia que poderia ter atenção do amigo se quisesse, mas não o ia forçar a nada. Tornava-se penoso por vezes acompanhá-lo nos treinos ou simplesmente sentar-se a seu lado; ele estava lá, mas por vezes desligava-se do mundo e deixava Mu a sentir-se completamente tolo e embaraçado. Caminhava ao seu lado como uma estátua com vida; demasiado alto para que alguém o pudesse acompanhar por seu voo pela sabedoria, num pedestal inalcançável para os simples mortais como ele. Ás vezes perguntava-se se seria digno da amizade de Shaka. O menino indiano conseguia ser simpático para com ele, e era-o geralmente; aliás, era de conhecimento geral no santuário que Mu era o único que consegui compreender o feitio de Shaka. Ele apenas concordava quando lhe diziam isso e abaixava a cabeça, em sinal de reverência.

- Mu… - ouviu Shaka chamá-lo. Não parecia mais o futuro homem mais próximo dos deuses, mas sim um menino inseguro que não sabe o que há de fazer. Notou um pouco de tristeza na voz do loirinho, mas pensou que fosse apenas imaginação sua e respondeu ao chamado, ainda com os olhos fixos nas estrelas e pergutando:

- Sim?

- Hoje as estrelas estão bonitas… - comentou, tendo o cuidado de manter os olhos fechados, e esperando ansioso a resposta do amigo.

- Como sabes? – a doce voz de Mu chegou aos seus ouvidos, quase que desconcentrando-o da sua profunda meditação. Era uma pergunta inocente, mas tinha de admitir que ele tinha razão. Ele dissera que elas eram bonitas sem que antes as tivesse visto. Na verdade, tinha falado para ter a certeza de ouvir a voz de que tanto gostava e não para dizer nada coerente; o que era o caso. Não sabia o porquê de ter dito aquilo. Só gostaria de ouvir a voz do pequeno ariano, que nessa noite se mantinha particularmente calado.

- Eu não sei… - Shaka também não tinha noção do que acabara de dizer. Tantas horas de meditação estavam a enlouquecê-lo, como dizia Mu. O que é que fora aquilo? Nem ele sabia, mas tinha de remediar a situação, tinha de dizer algo depressa, senão, o que pensaria ele? Que era algum miúdo adoidado e abobalhado, já para não falar esquisito? Decidiu abrir os olhos para ver se o que dissera era verdade.

Sim, era verdade. Cada estrela parecia ter sido meticulosamente colocada na sua posição costumeira e revestida a dourado: não podia negar, estava a gostar de estar ali na companhia de Mu e daquele cenário tão bonito.

- Em que pensas…Quando olhas para as estrelas? – perguntou Mu, esticando-se nas escadas e piscando os grandes olhos verdes em direcção ao céu nocturno.

- Em ti – Shaka pronunciou-se, arrependendo-se logo de seguida. Sentiu o pequeno ariano ao seu lado corar, as bochechas pálidas que ele tanto gostava de apertar carinhosamente ganhando um tom rosado ao ouvir a resposta do loirinho. – Quer dizer, elas são bonitas. Tu também és.

Mu não sabia o que pensar daquilo. Acabara de receber um elogio por que nunca pedira e ficara mortificado. O que é que ele ia fazer agora? Ele achava o mesmo; também se lembrava do amigo em todas as noites que ficava nas escadarias da casa de Áries, olhando as estrelas calmamente, geralmente na companhia do pequeno Buda: a pele alva e um pouco pálida devido às horas que passava entre as paredes do Templo de Virgem, os cabelos loiros, emitindo um leve halo dourado compridos, ondulando ao som de uma música inexistente e o corpo esguio, geralmente coberto por um sari de diversas cores e feitios. Sentiu um calor percorrer-lhe o corpo e as bochechas avermelharam-se mais um bocadinho.

- E tu? – perguntou Shaka, percebendo que o amigo não ia responder, finalmente descruzando as pernas e saindo do seu transe, deitando-se ao lado do ariano, também com a cabeça a repousar sob os braços. – Pensas…Em alguma coisa, ou em algo?

- Não – mentiu Mu descaradamente. O que é que o outro ia pensar? Dissera aquilo com a maior das indiferenças, não sabendo a reacção que provocara no pequeno lemuriano. – Sim. Também penso em ti.

Não sentiu Shaka mexer-se nem revidando uma resposta. O indiano apenas abriu os olhos azuis, reflectindo o céu que estivera a observar. Ao contrário de outras noites em que faziam companhia um ao outro, naquela pareciam estar distantes…como se estivessem ali por obrigação e não por livre vontade. O que não era verdade; ele queria estar ali, desfrutar da companhia de Mu como fizera até agora. Mas não estava a aproveitar como devia.

- Agora…já posso ver as estrelas – Shaka constatou o óbvio, dando um pequeno sorriso que não passou despercebido a Mu.

- E …o que achas? São…bonitas, não são?

- Sim...mas tu és mais.

- Não digas isso – Mu corou violentamente ao ouvir as palavras de Shaka.

Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Mu foi o primeiro a falar:

- Gostava de poder tocá-las…como se abrindo a minha mão, as pudesse alcançar…mas é impossível. – esticou a pequena mão para o céu, demonstrando o quanto gostaria de o fazer.

Shaka apenas virou a cabeça para o lado para encarar o amigo. Os dois pontinhos na sua testa estavam mais juntos e olhava triste e melancólico para o céu. Reteve na sua mente aquela imagem angelical que queria guardar na sua mente, para sempre. Mu estava deitado na escadaria, olhando para algo que estava demasiado longe para conseguir alcançar e sentindo algo que era demais para a sua idade. Os cabelos lavanda voavam, arrastados pela brisa suave da noite, e os seus olhos brilhavam. A pele pálida e macia que ele já tocara tantas vezes e as bochechas avermelhadas davam-lhe um ar ainda mais infantil e inocente, como se a realidade estivesse muito distante para alguma vez chegar a alcançá-lo. Como se fosse permanecer assim para sempre e a infância tomasse a sua vida. Ele não sabia o que pensar. Mas soube o que sentir.

Pela primeira vez que ele se lembrava, Shaka se sentia triste por alguém.

Teve pena, apesar de saber que não deveria. Não gostava de ver uma pessoa tão bondosa e gentil como ele a passar por aquilo. Ele era seu melhor amigo, e Shaka tinha de estar lá quando ele precisava.

Sabia que o ariano estava a passar por um momento complicado. O seu mestre, Shion, lhe dissera para não confiar em nenhuma das ordens vindas do santuáro desde o momento em que a reencarnação de Atena chegasse e que deveria partir para Jamiel assim que possível. Mu teria de se isolar do mundo, deixar a sua vida para trás para começar uma nova. E se sentia profundamente sozinho, apesar de ainda não se encontrar, só de saber o que teria de fazer.

- É impossível tocar as estrelas - Shaka, como sempre, apelou ao seu lado racional, constatando o óbvio. - É impossível - repetiu, tentando arrancar alguma reacção a Mu. Mas ele permaneceu quieto, com a mão imóvel levantada. Apesar de muito novo, Shaka já conseguia distinguir e identificar os cosmos dos amigos. Ele podia dizer que o de Mu acabara de murchar com a sua afirmação. Mas a mão permaneceu intacta, no ar, à procura de algo que não conseguia encontrar.

- Pois é - finalmente obteve alguma reacção do ariano. Falou com a voz baixa, como um leve sussurro.

Mu recompôs-se, sentando-se na escadaria da casa de Áries e segurando a mão com o queixo, olhou para o amigo e perguntou, numa voz subitamente alta demais para o momento:

- Sha, o Buda explicou aquilo, então?

Por momentos, Shaka pareceu desconcentrar-se da sua quase meditação. Se Buda tinha explicado...Bom, ele não sabia bem que resposta dar...Afinal, tinha sensibilidade suficiente para saber que não se pergunta coisas assim para os adultos e não se espera uma boa resposta...Mas a que seu Mestre dera pareceu-lhe suficiente.

- Eu... - hesitou. Não sabia o que responder...Por um lado, ele lhe dera uma resposta...Por outro lado, o pequeno Shaka não a achava satisfatória o suficiente...

- Você não gostou do que ouviu? - perguntou Mu delicadamente, ao que Shaka respondeu com um imediato aceno da cabeça loira.

- Não é bem isso...Bom, é sim - concluiu o menino indiano, endireitando-se e sentando-se como o amigo. Estava indeciso...uma ocasião rara para aquele que tinha certezas demais. - Ele disse...Ele disse que com o tempo eu descobrirei. Quer dizer, a gente descobrirá...

- Você acha? - Mu inquiriu, pensativo, olhando agora para o céu, onde a Lua continuava a brilhar, baixa e serena.

- Não sei - respondeu Shaka parecendo indiferente. Mas ele não estava...estava curioso, tão ou mais curioso do que Mu para saber o que era.

- Você sabe - disse o pequeno tibetano, a sorrir. - Só não quer dizer, não é verdade?

- Não! Quer dizer...Não, eu não sei, de verdade. Juro por Buda - para provar o que acabara de dizer, Shaka pôs os dedos cruzados em frente aos lábios. - Juro.

- Não está curioso? - perguntou Mu, ainda pensativo. Shaka se perguntou por um momento...o que seria que ele estava pensando naquela hora? Se ao menos pudesse estar dentro da sua mente...

- Estou, de verdade - afirmou Shaka, abrindo os olhos e olhando a túnica que vestia, achando subitamente interessante a bainha do tecido.

- Não faz uma ideia?

- Nem - respondeu o loirinho, abanando a cabeça para acentuar a sua resposta. - É certo, já li alguns livros que falavam disso... De homens e mulheres juntos...Mas eu continuo sem entender.

- Gente grande? - perguntou Mu, curioso.

- Sim...Eu acho. Falava que doía...Magoava, ou algo assim - declarou Shaka, apoiando também o queixo nas mãos. - E os pequenos?

- Os..Pequenos? - Mu inquiriu, a confiança que fora acumulando a noite toda ruindo como um muro mal construído. Deu uma olhada rápida no amigo.

- Sim - continuou Shaka. - Uma das coisas que Shion lhe disse foi que amor não tem barreiras, não é mesmo?

- É...Ele tem razão, eu penso - disse, tendo a certeza de que corava um pouco. Escondeu a cara por entre os cabelos lavanda, envergonhado de si mesmo.

- Suponho que uma dessas barreiras seja a idade...Não é ? - Shaka supôs sagazmente, brincando com uma mexa do cabelo loiro.

- Bom...Err...Talvez sim - por aquela hora, Mu tinha a certeza que a sua cara acabara virando um tomate de tão vermelha que estava. Escondeu mais a cabeça entre os cabelos, como uma ave faz escondendo a cabeça debaixo da asa.

- Passa-se algo, Mu? - perguntou o menino indiando, sem desviar os olhos da bainha do tecido. - Passa? - insistiu, dessa vez olhando para o ariano.

Não propriamente para ele nem para a sua cara...mas para um mar de finos cabelos lavanda que ondulavam levemente com a brisa. Se aproximou dele, ainda sentado e tirou os fios que cobriam o seu rosto, deixando ver a pele pálida, os grandes olhos baixos, fitando o colo, os dois pontinhos na testa, que ele tanto adorava e as bochechas do ariano coradas.

- Não...Não passa nada - Mu respondeu, sorrindo debilmente. Shaka ainda não tirara a mão da sua cara, e onde o tocava, parecia que sua pele queimava. O loiro colocou os cabelos do amigo detrás da orelha, deixando metade do seu rosto a descoberto.

- Tem frio? É isso? - perguntou o indiano, tentando arrancar alguma resposta mais concreta do outro, que agora já não sorria, mas mantinha as faces rosadas.

-Hã...Hã, eu...Quer dizer... - Mu não teve tempo de acabar algo que poderia ter sido uma frase; Shaka passou uma mão pelos seus ombros e o apertou contra si, docemente.

- Você não tem, mas gostaria de dizer que sim - disse Shaka sem esboçar um único sorriso. - Está melhor agora? - desta vez um sorriso espraiou-se no rosto do indiano, também feliz com a situação.

- Sim...Acho que ficou melhor. Mestre Shion diz que ando meio doente nos últimos dias... - Mu respondeu, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Shaka. - Posso?

- É claro que pode - Shaka corou um pouquinho também. - Pode encostar no meu peito, se quiser.

Mu se aninhou mais contra o corpo pequeno de Shaka e ficaram olhando as estrelas, a Lua, os astros, comentando sobre o céu nocturno que envolvia o santuário.

O pequeno tibetano olhou para a Lua, mais uma vez, nessa noite. Ela lhe sorriu e ele, embalado pelo cenário e pela companhia, adormeceu no ombro de Shaka.

* * *

Tia, como prometido, aí está ela! Não sei se o título ficou bom...mas foi o que achei melhor. ^^

Isso veio do nada...então...é mais ou menos TWT (time, what time?)...me desculpem, Mushakistas. ^^' *teleportando-se para a Sibéria*

Gente...espero que gostem! Não é nada de especial, mas eu fiz com carinho. ^^

Até à próxima, chuchus!

Shaka: SE houver próxima!

...é bom ter gente animadora connosco. T.T

_Deixando de enrolaçon...pedindo reviews, como habitualmente. Pliise? *-* *olhos brilhando*_

_Oku no kisúu ! ^^_


End file.
